


The Bennu Flies Free

by EmuSam



Series: for The God and the Bennu [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Egyptian firebird has recently escaped its cage on Asgard and is about to be reincarnated as a metalsmith, engineer, genius, Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bennu Flies Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The God and the Bennu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479832) by [JayBarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou). 




End file.
